Sabretooth VS The Ice Age Sabers
by Bloodlustful
Summary: In the Ice Age universe, there is good news and bad news. The good news is that Diego's old pack has righted their past wrongs and are invited by Diego to join the herd. The bad news is that Sabretooth from the Marvel Universe has entered the Ice Age one and sees every living being in it as prey. So the five sabers try to stop him by killing him before he kills anyone. Can they?


Hello, all! I have not made any Ice Age or Marvel Comics fanfics for some time, so in this case, I'm doing a mixture of both! In this story, which is an Ice Age and Marvel crossover, there is good news and bad news to be known. The good news is that, aside from the main herd of the sub-zero heroes having it made and quite favorable, Diego's old pack has righted their wrongs and intend to reunite with him and vice versa. The bad news is that the murderous mutant monster who is Victor Creed AKA Sabretooth has transitioned from the Marvel Universe he's from into the Ice Age universe. Quite by chance and through a strange phenomenon, but he's not complaining. Especially since he sees brand new targets to hunt, torture and kill. The first ones of these he comes across are none other than Diego and his old pack. Can the five sabers stop him? And if not, what will that mean for the Ice Age universe?

THINGS TO NOTE:

Not only do I not count any Marvel comic books after April 2004, but I don't count any Ice Age works after the third movie, because frankly, in both cases, the series should have stopped there, as time has told. And in both cases, this story takes place after that point, so it's post series for both franchises as far as I'm concerned.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.

Sabretooth VS The Ice Age Sabers

It was a beautiful day in the Ice Age universe. Specifically in the area of the world where our favorite sub-zero heroes, namely Diego, Manny, Sid, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie were. I will be more specific.

Besides how things had been going most favorably for them as of late, it's also worth noting that word was spreading about what great heroes they were, and finding places to stay and ways to either live, have fun or both were much easier for them than had been so in the past. After all, the Ice Age was over and it was much warmer and easier, as a result.

However, though this was all quite true, there was something else going on, as well. You see, contrary to what was believed, the alpha male of Diego's old pack, Soto, had not died from the icicles which had fallen into him way back when.

Rather, he had managed to get them out of himself after recovering from the coma he was put in because of them, slowly disappear once he was free and find a place to hide and recover from his injuries and wounds, which eventually did happen. Furthermore, the hyperactive, skinny saber known as Zeke had, before that happened, managed to get himself out of the hole his head got stuck in.

This led to him finding out what had happened, tracking down and reuniting with Oscar and Lenny, who'd run off previously, and soon enough, quite by chance, the three of them had happened across Soto in the place he had found for refuge. They were surprised and so was he, but Soto explained everything to them, while they then explained all he needed to know to him.

He allowed them to come in and join them, and the four of them were together again. Funnily enough, all four were seeing things a lot clearer than they'd been during the time they were filled with rage against the humans who killed half their pack and thus thirsty for revenge.

After a lot of thinking, realization, acceptance of fact and discussion with each other, they were able to tell what their furious desire for revenge had led to them becoming and how it had of course caused their pack to split up drastically, right down to Diego joining the mammoth and the sloth.

Deciding the best thing that they could do once Soto had recovered fully from his icicle made injuries was to atone for their numerous, blind mistakes of before discreetly and without a single pair of eyes catching any of them, they arranged and spoke to one another how they'd be able to do this and what the best way to do it would be.

After coming to a unanimous agreement after much debate and discussion, they hung out at Soto's hideout for a while, then, when Soto was fully back to normal, the four of them left the hideout and managed to right their wrongs and make up for their past mistakes brought on by a blind, livid want for retribution through a long series of numerous, various events and deeds(far too many to list here).

Following that, they obviously needed to know what to do next, and due to how the word of their deeds was spreading despite their being as discreet as possible whenever it was possible, they came to the conclusion that it was best to keep a low profile until enough of the word had been spread so it was safe to show themselves.

After all, they may have righted and atoned for their past wrongs, and they may have had an understandable reason for why they were so consumed by hate, fury and revenge in the first place, but they still didn't want to be showing themselves too much just yet. Ironically enough, one of the places the word spread to was where Diego and his herd were.

They learned of what had happened, and let me tell you, they were quite astonished! In a good way, but in the cases of Ellie, Crash, Eddie and Peaches, they were in the dark about things since they'd never met any of Diego's old pack or known about them at all. So Diego, Manny and Sid decided it was high time for them to tell their story of before they met Ellie and the possums.

After they did, taking turns doing so and Diego making sure not a single detail was left out, since he knew the four sabers better than anyone for obvious reasons, Ellie then said: "Ah, I see! And now they've gotten their sanity back and righted their wrongs, and are more like they were before half your pack was killed."

"And they're being revered for their heroics the way we were lately, too, despite losing their sanity making them villainous due to seeking payback. Go figure." Crash commented. "Thing is, there are a lot of ironies here." Eddie commented. "There sure are." Manny told them. "Like how we never knew this side of your pack, or why you and them wanted the baby in the first place."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us that you lost half your pack?" Sid asked. "Manny was able to let us know he lost his previous family! OH…sorry, Manny." "It's all right, Sid, but why?" let out Manny. "Why didn't you tell us about half your pack being killed? Even after we became the herd we are now?"

"Because I didn't see a point to it." Diego replied. "My pack had been broken up, there was no way I was going to be forgiven for betraying them, or so I thought, at least, and I was in a new life now, so it was best to leave my old one behind me, especially since thinking about the loss of half my pack and what it turned me, Soto, Oscar, Lenny and Zeke into wouldn't do anything but bring back the pain from an old wound. Sorry, but I felt it was my best bet just to keep it to myself."

"Point taken." Manny said. "Still, it's best you let these things be known, regardless of how much of a point there may or may not be. We've been open to you about everything, no matter how much it hurts. So next time, if there's something we don't know and should know, let it be known even if it's painful. You're a tougher guy than any of us, so if we can deal with that sort of feeling, you sure can."

"Gotcha. And understood." Diego nodded. "Amazingly enough, I just had the craziest idea, and one that might just work out!" "What's that?" Peaches asked. Then Diego said: "Since my old packmates have fixed themselves up, and since this may well be the one chance I get to do this, what if they might be able to join us, with me going to fetch them?"

The others looked at him oddly and incredulously, and Diego sighed: "I know it seems odd and sudden, especially considering everything that happened before, but think about it. If they're back to what they were before and went to all the trouble they did to undo the damage of their past mistakes, then they're truly sorry. They probably wish I was with them again, and I feel the same way about having a pack once more. Especially since Soto's my brother, and before he and the rest of us sabers went mad for revenge against those humans, we were quite close, especially my brother and myself. That, and if we added to the herd, Peaches would have even less chance of being in danger, and so would Sid. Especially with how strong my pack is."

The others looked at one another, and though Sid was disgruntled at how Diego spoke of how he was always getting into danger, they paused for a second, and Manny said: "Okay, I now think we need to have a long, thorough discussion about this, since it's quite new and flies in the face of what was the case before, yet at the same time Diego's got a point. And a good one."

So they had a long talk, all of them, considering everything and taking all facts into account, along with getting straight what needed to be gotten straight and making everything perfectly clear as to what would happen if they did accept the four sabers into their herd and what would happen if they didn't. Once the chat was finally over, it was decided.

"All right, Diego, it was no easy task to see it the way you do, but I suppose it would be a good idea and only fair to let your old pack join us." Manny told him. "But like Manny said, it was even harder for us to see it like you do as it was for you to again see your old pack as you did before the whole revenge involving the baby thing." Sid said.

"Still, it does sound like things are going to be getting a lot more interesting around here, and ironic, too, the way this contrasts the way things went in the past with you, Manny, Sid and those other sabers." Ellie put in. "Not to mention how it contradicts the way sabers are usually predators to mammoths, possums and sloths," Crash stated, "but I guess since you already did that, your old pack can, too."

"Okay, so you said that you were going to be the one to go and fetch them?" asked Manny to Diego. "Yup! For three reasons." Diego said. "One, I'm the one who knows them the best, two, I can tell that they can't be too far away from here, given word of them spread about to various places, but most recently reached this one, as evidenced by our being surprised at what we heard from the one who told it to us but eventually acknowledging it as true, and three, that means I can easily track them with my senses of smell and hearing and I want to reunite with them, anyway, plus, as I said before, they most likely wish I would join them again. So it's best I go and get them, along with letting them know how things are going down."

"Hey, as good a set of reasons as any!" Peaches said. "Yeah, even she knows this, and she's just a young shemoth whippersnapper!" Eddie commented. "HEY!" Peaches let out, but the others just rolled their eyes and Manny said: "Okay, then, Diego, go and fetch them. We'll be waiting here, so you know to just come back where we are and so we can fill them in one what'll be required of them if they are going to join our herd."

"Will do." Diego nodded, and he took off while using his senses of hearing and smell to track down where his old pack was. He was right to speculate that they weren't too far off, because although he had to travel far enough so that his herd disappeared from sight, it was only shortly thereafter that he saw his pack up ahead.

Currently, they were on the move, and Soto stated: "You know, I'm glad we found this open, empty region to take a walk about. I was getting a little bit tired of keeping cooped up in that cavern we were in to make sure we kept as low a profile as we could for a time." "Hey, you and me both, Soto." Lenny told him. "Especially since I was having trouble fitting in it."

All of a sudden, Oscar said: "Hey! I see a familiar shape up ahead! Do my eyes deceive me, or is that…" A second later, Zeke exclaimed: "DIEGO!" "Diego?" Soto asked. "Unless I'm having delusions, and I doubt that I am!" Zeke stated. "No delusions, guys." Diego said. "It's me, all right. I'm so glad I was able to find you, because I've got some good news!"

"Really, Diego?" Soto asked. "As good as it is to see you here, what are you doing here? And how did you find us, for that matter?" "Glad you asked." Diego told him. "You see, me and my herd have found out about your heroics and the quest you were on to right your wrongs as of late, right down to how you were successful. We were told by one of the ones spreading the word and also quite surprised. Ironically, despite the past confrontation me, Manny and Sid had with the four of you, we were highly impressed with how well you were doing, and I even admitted to how I wanted to have a pack again. Here, I can tell you're all quite shocked, so I'll explain in more detail."

Indeed, all four sabers had their eyes opened widely. This was the same Diego who'd left them for the mammoth and the sloth? But Diego explained everything that happened, right down to the discussion he and his herd had, and what it led to him doing. Once he was done, Soto told him: "I'll be goddamned." "Seconded." the other three sabers who were with Soto said in unison.

"Well, listen here, Diego," Soto said, "and I speak for all four of us when I say this, by the way. Though I admit we never thought we'd have you as part of our pack again even while we were righting our past misdeeds brought on by a fuming craving for vengeance, this comes as a most unexpected yet wonderful surprise. And it would be a novelty, too, being part of your herd instead of trying to kill it. However, for us to do this, and we want to accept your offer, there are things we've got to know about in terms of what rules would apply and how things would be adjusted so it would work. Could you fill us in on them, please?"

"Sure thing." Diego answered. "I should also add that, since I last saw you, there have been new additions to my herd I never got the chance to tell you about, but I will alongside the things you need to be ready for being told to you." The other sabers nodded, and Diego filled them in on it all, and once he was done, the other sabers were good and ready to accept the offer Diego had given them. "

All right, I suppose we can abide by such rules and adjustments, and it'll be interesting to see what the new mammoths and the possums are like." Oscar told him. "I think it's unanimous among us that we accept the offer Diego's given us and join up with him and then his herd." Lenny pointed out. "I would think so, indeed. Are we correct, Soto?" Zeke asked.

"Most certainly." Soto responded. "All right, it's marvelous that we're a pack once more! What's ironic is, Diego will be the leader this once, since he obviously knows the way we need to go to meet up with our former enemies and their new friends." "Though you'll go back to your status as our leader after that, but yes." Diego told Soto. "Anyway, the herd I joined a while back that you'll now be joining is currently…"

But before he could finish his sentence, the five sabers caught sight of something they were never expecting to see at all. All of a sudden, coming right through what appeared to be some kind of mystical portal of sorts was none other than the evil, villainous and feral mutant of a monstrous, sadistic villain from the Marvel Universe who was Victor Creed, known otherwise as names galore, but most notably and primarily as Sabretooth!

"Damn, this day is just full of surprises…" Diego commented, and Soto added: "Hey, you're telling me!" "In the meantime, we need to find out who the fuck this guy is!" Oscar let loose. "He sure doesn't look like anyone good, that's for sure!" Lenny spoke, and Zeke went: "The way he entered so suddenly through some glowing circle kind of creeps me out, too!"

In the next instant, Sabretooth spun around and told the five sabers who he was facing: "Damned right, I ain't anyone good! The name is Creed! Victor Creed! But I'm much better known as Sabretooth!" "SABRETOOTH!?" the five sabers said to one another in unison while turning to each other. They were alarmed that this new guy, now obviously an enemy, bore the name of their species.

"That's right! Sabretooth!" snarled Sabretooth. "An' let me tell you guys right here an' now, I ain't from this universe! I'm from a universe far more powerful an' dangerous than this one, an' I'm one o' the ones who makes it so dangerous! But a special phenomenon which had a mystical portal created occurred just now, an' while I was the only one present at said portal for the time it existed, which it don't no more, I not only got curious enough to enter through it, but the mysticism of it made it known where I was goin' an' what it meant! It sounded like a sweet deal, since I'd be in a world that was truly accustomed ta my kinda nature, preferences an' tastes an' which contained lotsa new prey for me ta butcher whenever the hell I pleased!"

He then licked his lips and let out a nasty laugh, right before adding in: "And from the looks of things, you five turned out ta be in exactly the wrong place at the wrong time for you, an' the right place at the right time for me! Congratulations, prehistoric quadrupeds! Ya just got elected by me as the first ones I make my new victims in this new universe I'm now livin' in!"

He showed his scary claws for emphasis, and Soto then snapped: "Wrong, Creed! You will NOT kill us or anyone else in this universe at all!" Diego then roared: "We are a reunited saber pack, and we refuse to let you threaten any part of this world!"

"That means that we are going to be working together to make sure you don't go beyond this point!" Oscar told Creed. "Looks like we got back together just in time, the way this bastard came along when he did!" Lenny then remarked, with Zeke going: "Too true. I guess we know what our first deed as a rejoined pack is going to be!"

The five of them jumped back, then moved about to make it so they were forming a circle around Creed. As Sabretooth saw this, Soto then said: "Namely, to see to it that this son of a bitch is going DOWN!" "Oh, bring it the fuck on, assholes!" Creed then sneered. "I've fought the kinds of opponents who'd make the five of you look like a bunch of pussies! You don't got a snowball's chance in hell against me!"

"We'll see about that, Creed!" Diego spat, with Oscar an instant later adding in: "You think so, Creed? Well, you're wrong! Dead wrong!" "We're either going to take your ass out, or die trying!" Lenny let loose. Zeke then went: "And now you pay for disgracing the otherwise respectable name of our fucking species, motherfucker!"

"Easier said than done! Let's see you back it up before I take your backs off of you!" let out Creed arrogantly. Creed burst into laughter, and Soto, seeing an opportunity now that he and his pack were ready to strike and Creed was laughing boastfully, yelled: "ATTACK!" So all five of the sabers went straight for Creed and gave it their all.

Creed suddenly felt rips in his stomach, back, sides, legs and shoulders, from the claws and swipes of, respectively, Soto, Diego, Oscar, Lenny and Zeke, and he yowled out in agony: "YEEEOOWWWWWWGGGHHHH!"

But this was quite the way to spur him to stop laughing and stop fighting, and sure enough, he took a hold of Soto's neck and tossed him to the ground hard, then slammed Diego to that same ground after grabbing a hold of one of his forelegs. He also kicked Oscar so he was knocked over and grabbed both Lenny and Zeke by their heads, in the next instant slamming their faces together and tossing them to opposite sides.

The five sabers got back up, but were astounded at what they saw next. Creed's healing factor made it so that the clawing wounds inflicted on him by his five opponents swiftly repaired themselves, and he growled: "Yeah, today sure is full of surprises, ain't it? Like the fact that I got a healin' factor that enables me ta take an amount of damage comparable to the amount of it I cause…an' keep on causin' that damage, in this case ta the lotta you!"

He leapt at them, the five sabers just barely managing to dodge his leaping forward swipe, and even so, he landed on his feet, only to do a backhand swipe which got some cuts made on Diego and Soto's backs, making it so they roared in pain as blood flew from their backs.

"Too bad none o' you got nothin' like that!" Creed spat. He did an uppercut swipe which Oscar and Lenny just barely evaded enough of not to be killed, and they did still take some bad damage, with Oscar being slashed on the left side by two of Creed's finger claws and Lenny at the same time being slashed on the right side by three of them.

Both sabers let out roars of utter agony, and Creed told them: "An' I don't care how much o' a strong pack or what hot shit ya might be ta most opponents! Against me, yer efforts just plain don't cut it! But I sure as hell have what it takes ta make the cut against you five!" Zeke leapt onto Creed and bit into his neck hard, raking his fangs so that they made a huge gash in the side of his neck.

Blood flew out and Creed yelled: "GAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Zeke then got his fangs out of Creed's neck and leapt off before slashing his claws down his back, saying: "Do us a favor, Creed…AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" But Creed's healing factor mended his back as well as his neck, and he did a slashing swipe which Zeke saw coming just in time so swerve so it only made wounds on his side and part of his belly, and it still hurt like a bitch out of hell.

Zeke roared due to how badly it hurt, and Creed shot back: "Why don't ya try an' make me, ya little runt? I give a good slashin' to your bigger friends, an' now you're gonna bring me down? Fuck that noise! An' fuck you!" Diego suddenly leapt onto Creed from behind, raked his claws up the villain's chest and smashed his fists onto the sides of his head, right before digging his fangs the fuck into the other side of Creed's neck that hadn't been bitten by Zeke.

He pulled his fangs out, leapt back and kicked Creed with one of his hind feet, going: "It is over, Creed! This ends here and now!" "You're right! It is over an' it does end here an' now! FOR YOU!" Creed exploded before trying to punch Diego, who ducked the punch and landed an uppercut onto his chin.

Diego leapt aside as Oscar lunged into Creed to tackle him, plus Lenny a second later leapt onto Creed's head and face to both smother him and keep him confused at the same time as being tackled. Zeke lunged into Creed's back and Soto ran over to tear and bite at one of Creed's femoral arteries, Diego doing the same to the other one after running over to it. In spite of how it seemed the sabers had the advantage, especially after Creed fell onto his back real hard, it was not to be.

Because right after Creed let out: "AAAAARRRGGHH! UNNNNNNNHHHHHHH!" at this combo attack, he kicked Diego and Soto hard, one of them with each foot, knocking them back and down, and he slammed Oscar and Lenny to opposite sides of himself after grabbing a hold of them, plus, when Zeke pushed him up, head-butted him in the back and punched Creed after the mutant monster turned around to face him, Creed pasted him with a backhand punch in addition to tossing him into Diego and Soto just as both of them were getting up again.

"Thought ya had me nailed, did ya?" Creed asked them. "Well, that was far from the case, losers, an' now it's ya lost two things. The first is this fight, an' the second is your lives! I'm gonna like spillin' out your guts an' drinkin' your blood, plus chewin' the marrow outta your bones, all while ya still live enough ta feel it all!"

"Like hell you are, Creed!" Soto blasted at him, and he lunged into Creed to tackle him and punch him in the face, while the other four sabers, during the time Soto was doing this, all roared loudly to assault Creed's super-sensitive ears. Soto also slashed at Creed's face, then he tossed him hard to the ground. Diego ran over and slammed Creed to the ground, right before he slung him across the ground over to Oscar, Lenny and Zeke, who promptly ripped chunks off of him, making blood fly out. They tossed the chunks aside, and Soto roared in order to make it so Creed's sharp hearing would once more be turned against him.

Just after Oscar, Lenny and Zeke jumped back, Soto bounded over and so did Diego. At the same time as Diego pulled Creed's hair so his head would be yanked backwards and tore off his face, Soto bit into Creed's back and pulled back his head so a large chunk of flesh would be torn off.

He spit it out while Diego tossed aside Creed's face, but just then, Creed did a backhand swipe that slashed Diego down the belly, though Diego saw it coming in time to leap back so it'd only make wounds on his stomach and not outright eviscerate him, as Creed had intended, and in the next instant, Creed did a backhand punch which pasted Soto.

Not only did Soto get dazed from this, he recovered just in time to see that Creed both had gotten up and was healing rapidly again, plus was attempting to gut him with a downwards swipe. Soto dodged enough of it so his insides still stayed inside, but his chest, belly and left side still took some awful pain, damage, bleeding and cutting.

"You're all persistent, I'll give ya that…" Creed said as he lunged at Oscar, Lenny and Zeke, then tackled all three of them in the process, their attempts to dodge notwithstanding due to how fast Creed lunged at them, and got in a nasty, hard bite on Oscar's shoulder, Lenny's side and Zeke's thigh, making them all roar in pain even louder than Diego and Soto had when they'd been subject to the slashing attacks Creed inflicted on them.

Creed then got up and ran over to grab Soto and Diego by the necks and strangle them, right before he dropped them both, only to grab them by the tails and swing them about as he ran over to Oscar, Lenny and Zeke, slamming Soto and Diego into them both, then he, after Oscar, Lenny and Zeke got knocked about, threw Diego into the three of them and slammed Soto hard against his four followers. Creed finished his sentence by going: "…but persistence ain't gonna trump power, an' power is what I got plenty more o' than all'a ya yahoos put together!"

The five sabers got back up and, realizing they needed to put everything they had left into their attempt to bring Creed down working together now, they used all they still had to make it so they ran about, in and out, slashing, biting, punching, head-butting, kicking and shoulder slamming at Creed as much as they could and with all their might.

Creed, of course, struck back with some swift, scary swipes, punches and kicks of his own, and while some of these were dodged by the sabers attacking him, they connected more often than not, just as the attacks by his five opponents invariably connected, though, as had been the case with all the other wounds he received, his healing factor made sure they wouldn't matter.

Soon enough, the five sabers who were trying their very hardest to bring Creed down were spent as all hell, and they could barely keep standing, let alone move and fight on. Their brains knew they wanted to keep fighting and what to do, but their bodies would not respond. Not with how much stamina they'd used up, and all in a losing cause.

Creed said to the now bruised, bloodied and badly injured sabers: "Ya blew it, dumbasses! Ya gave it your all, your best shot, your absolute top effort, an' all ya did was make extra work for my regeneration powers! Now I'm hungry after a big workout like this, an' guess who's gonna sate my appetite just now?"

He walked over, his claws gleaming as he once more licked his chops and his teeth also gleaming just as much, and added in: "An' don't think I won't be takin' my own sweet time with all five o' ya, too! The only question o' any kind is which one o' you I will first torture, butcher, kill an' eat…IN THAT ORDER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The five sabers tried to move, but their vitality was gone. They couldn't budge, even as they were still standing right now. Let's take an interlude from this tense scene to see how things were going back with the rest of Diego's herd, shall we?

Manny had noticed how much time had passed since Diego had left, and so had all the others still with him. He said what everyone had been thinking: "My, Diego sure has been gone a long time…" Ellie then said: "Yes, I can't help but be a little worried, since we've no way at all of knowing what happened or what's taking him."

"You know, maybe we should see what's taking Diego this long. It's probably the best and wisest thing to do." Peaches pointed out. "Hey, now. She may be little, but she learns fast. How about that?" Crash then commented. Peaches wasn't sure whether Crash was giving her a compliment or a sugar coated insult like Eddie had, but there was no time to think about that at this moment. She, her parents, the possums and Sid had to see why Diego hadn't returned with the four sabers meant to be new members of the herd yet.

And so it would be that Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Sid, Crash and Eddie went in the direction they could tell Diego had gone in by the tracks he'd left, but soon enough, they were hearing lots of noises, some agonized, others like sadistic laughter. "That pain-spawned screaming sounds as if it's coming from not only Diego, but the other four sabers we've agreed to let into our herd, as well!" Manny shouted. They moved as fast as they could after that, following the noises as they got louder, and it would turn out they got to their destination just in time.

Because once they did, they saw Sabretooth having cut and bit at his five saber foes so that they were unable not to fall over, and he'd then have easy pickings for himself, both literally and figuratively. He was taking his own sweet time and making one painful, awful, nasty, gaping and bloody wound on each and every one of them after another, and he suddenly smelled quite a different aroma.

He turned to see the new arrivals and said: "Well, whaddaya know? More meat! All right, all right, all right! Is this my lucky day or what?!" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Manny let loose. "And what have you done to those sabers?!" Ellie added. "My real name's Victor Creed, but everyone calls me Sabretooth!" Sabretooth hissed in reply. "An' as for these five chumps, the lotta them tried ta kill me 'cause they wanted ta stop me from killin' off anybody who I damned well pleased now that I went into this universe from my previous one!"

He let out a growl of gloating and then added: "But try their best though they did, they failed miserably! An' they're my prizes ta torture, kill an' eat in that order now, plus I've now got additional prizes ta do all that an' plenty more to! If you lot wanna try and succeed where the sabers here failed, then go right ahead…NOT THAT ANY O' YA WILL HAVE A HEAD BY THE TIME I'VE FINISHED WIT' YA! RAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!"

He posed to fight, and Manny said: "Keep close, everyone! It's our only hope against this monster if he could take down as strong a pack as Diego's!" "An' even then, it won't help ya for shit!" Creed roared. "Sid, you and Peaches need to run." Manny told Sid. Ellie then added: "We don't want to lose either of you, and there's too much chance you two will be killed by Creed if you take part in this fight, all things considered."

Though Peaches was smart enough to know when it was best she ran and started to, Sid let out, true to idiotic form: "Hey, now! You think I'm not good enough to take on this bastard? I think I'll prove my worth by showing him that not every saber can win against a sloth, and that not every sloth is too lazy to be worth a damn!" He ran at Creed, but Creed simply rolled his evil amber eyes while going: "PAH-LEASE!"

"SID, NO!" Ellie, Manny, Crash and Eddie shouted in unison as they ran forward to try and catch him before Creed could attack, but Creed did a huge swipe that ripped Sid's tubby belly open. "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sid cried out, and he was sent flying on back, landing on his back. While he wasn't killed, he was hurt bad and in quite the unfavorable and painful position right now. Peaches ran back, having heard this, and quickly took hold of Sid, dragging him along with her as she ran back to where the herd had been before.

"Phew. Thank God Peaches got herself and Sid to safety when it was the last chance either of them had, especially Sid." Crash said. "That still leaves us with the matter of Creed here, though!" Eddie put forth. "And we're going to make him pay for all he's done to Sid, the five sabers and, no doubt, plenty of others back in that previous universe of his he mentioned!" Manny proclaimed. "Love ta see ya try an' make me! I'll just gut ya even worse than I did that stupid sloth!" Creed sneered in retort.

Manny ran forward and slammed his head and tusk against Creed hard, knocking him over. Creed then got up, his healing factor fixing the tusk wounds Manny had gored him with, then he said: "Okay, that hurt, an' I'm real fuckin' mad just now!" He leapt at Manny and tore his side open, though Ellie grabbed Creed with her trunk and slammed him to the ground, then slung him across that same ground. Manny stomped on Creed multiple times, with Ellie going: "This ends now, Creed!" Manny added: "Especially with how that wound you gave me really got me mad, and when I get mad, the one who maddened me gets hurt!"

But Creed bit one of Manny's legs hard despite the agony he was being put through, and as Manny cried out in pain of his own, Creed got up and slashed Manny under the belly, causing Manny to trumpet even louder in even worse excruciation as more blood spilled from his belly at this moment than had from his side. Creed then slashed Manny's face, saying: "OOOOOOOOH, almost had me there! But I made certain you'd learn the hard way how much it bites ta be you!"

Suddenly, he felt himself impaled from behind by Ellie's tusks, Ellie going: "You will not hurt my mate or anybody else ever again, Creed!" She jumped back, rammed him right to the ground and pulled her tusks out, then started stomping on him like Manny had. "It takes a lot to get a nice girl like me angry, but you've done more than enough with ease!" Creed used the long, sharp claws on both of his hands to slash her down the belly, then he got out from under the all of a sudden screaming Ellie and leapt onto her back, tearing it open with his claws, right before he did the same to her sides, leapt over onto Manny and slashed his back open, too.

Manny screamed and Creed told him: "You and your mate sure know how to talk big, but it's a shame you're even bigger than your talk, 'cause that gives me plenty of space ta slash!" He leapt off Manny, but was suddenly tackled by the possums, who ran about and hit him in every possible area they could reach, Crash going: "Creed, we've had quite enough of this bullshit! We aren't stopping until you no longer pose a danger to anyone!" "It doesn't matter if it's sabers like you give a bad name to, mammoths, possums like us, sloths, anything!" Eddie added in.

Then they both said in unison: "You'll stop endangering them because of how you'll stop existing!" But Creed managed to catch Crash in his right hand and Eddie in his left, and he kept a firm hold of them, squeezing hard. "ERAAAAAARRRCCCKKKK!" both possums let out both in pain and in unison. Creed then snarled: "You were sayin', little losers? An' now that I've been able ta goddamn get a grip, I ain't releasin' that grip I got on ya till you're nothin' but two piles o' possum powder! Ya might be good appetizers 'fore I go inta the main course wit' those five sabers I took down, though!"

Suddenly, Creed got tackled from behind, in the process dropping the possums, by the five sabers he'd just spoken of and had taken down previously. Diego then growled: "Funny you should mention us, Creed, seeing as how we've gotten back enough vitality to try one last trick to see you removed from this universe and all others!" Soto then called out as Creed hit the hard ground: "Mammoths! We saw a cliff edge a few feet away while on the ropes and trying to get our stamina back! When we toss Creed at you, make it so he's tossed over that cliff!"

Able to tell it was the only hope now and the cliff was obviously high enough so that even Creed would be, at the very least, put out of action by it, and possibly killed, provided he fell far enough and hit the ground hard enough, Manny and Ellie got ready as the five sabers first inflicted some wounds onto Creed in any way they could, Oscar going: "This is for all you did to us and tried to do to us, you bastard motherfucker!" and then worked together to pitch him right at the mammoths. Ellie smacked Creed with her trunk and tusks, then Manny took a hold of him with his trunk. Subsequently, he spun around and around while Ellie backed away so she would not be hit.

Then, when Manny had done what he could tell was enough to increase the impact to a lethal level if Creed were to fly across the sky and down that cliff, Manny flung Creed so he'd go through the air and fall downwards by the edge of the cliff which the sabers had seen. Creed now could only let out a yowl of: "NO! NOOOO! NOOOOOOO! YAAAAAAAARRRGGHH! ROOOOWWWWWRRRRAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" as he plummeted down the height of the cliff, and, coincidentally, into a stampede that was happening on the ground by it just now.

Said stampede didn't even notice Creed as the various animals, just after he hit the hard ground with devastating impact, all ran him over and trampled him, and even Creed's powerful healing factor had its limits. By the time the long, powerful stampede was over, Creed was dead and lay as a fucked up, mutilated, bruised, battered, bloodied, torn up, revolting, beaten, broken and disgusting corpse. The threat he posed was no more, and the world of this universe and all other worlds of all other universe were finally safe from him.

Now, back to the injured animal heroes who had just barely managed to survive the cruel, vicious and bloodthirsty onslaught of Sabretooth and were now in the aftermath of it. Manny and Ellie were doing all they could do ignore the pain of the wounds that Creed had left on them, and the same went for the sabers, though to a greater extent for obvious reasons.

As for Crash and Eddie, they were able to breathe properly in time to survive, and especially since Creed hadn't crushed their bones or bodies, though if the sabers hadn't tackled him when they did, he would have without any doubt or question.

When they could talk again, Crash said: "Man, what the hell? Creed nearly crushed us to death, and we're lucky to still be in one piece with no bones broken!" "Even so, it hurts to even breathe, though we still do it, and will for some time, I'm betting." Eddie added. "No surprise, the way he was squeezing the two of you." they heard Soto's voice say. They turned and saw the five wounded, badly hurt sabers who'd taken on Creed and almost died for it in front of them.

"Well, I guess we owe you our lives, since your tackling him forced him to let go of us." Crash told them. "Indeed." Diego said. "Especially since if he'd squeezed you any longer than he did, he surely would have killed you, although we also owe you and the mammoths our lives."

"I mean, Creed was going to pick us apart piece by piece, one by one. No two ways about it." Oscar pointed out. "So I guess we're even now." Lenny added in. "You know, since your showing up saved us, and our tackling Creed saved you." Zeke put in. It was clear that he was talking about both the possums and the mammoths, and Crash and Eddie nodded in acknowledgment.

Just then, Manny and Ellie came along and the former said: "Well, it's over. Creed's gone for good, the way we heard that stampede come along just after he hit the ground, and with such an impact as the way I tossed him made be created, too." "Nice strategy of yours, sabers." Ellie then complimented. "It worked, too. Only thing is, we've got to get back and find a way to treat these wounds Creed so maliciously left us with."

"Yeah, don't remind us." Crash told her. "Creed nearly crushed us to death, you know." Eddie added in. "Much like he nearly clawed us to death, but as Lenny said, we're even." put in Diego. "You guys showed up just in the nick of time, though, and had a single thing gone at all differently, we'd all be carcass meat by now."

"No surprise there." Manny commented. "Creed was trying to make literal and figurative mincemeat out of us in the strongest sense of the word, the asshole." "Climb onto me, possums, but avoid the wounds." Ellie said.

Crash and Eddie did as they were told, and Manny asked: "You sabers have enough strength and stamina to walk back to where Sid and Peaches are waiting for us?" "We think so." Soto spoke for himself and the other four.

"How about you mammoths?" asked Zeke. "Barely, but we think it'll do." Ellie spoke for herself and Manny. "Thanks for the ride, though." Crash told Ellie. "Yeah, me and Crash think Creed's squeezing took everything out of us but our life and awareness." Eddie put in. "I can imagine." Ellie acknowledged.

"Anyway, let's get home before a sudden spent feeling makes us collapse, huh?" Diego asked. "Good point, Diego. Let's move it, everyone." Manny commanded. So everyone did so, a second before Lenny commented on the way to where Sid and Peaches had gone: "Man, some way for the new herd to make its debut, huh?"

"Yeah, nearly being killed a powerful monster who would just as soon eat your guts as strip the marrow off your bones." Oscar put in. "But at least he's been killed and we're still alive." Ellie said, to which the two sabers nodded.

After they got back to where the herd had been before learning of the heroics and atoning of the four sabers from Diego's old pack, they saw that Peaches was watching Sid, while Sid had just woken up and had leaf bandages wrapped around his belly.

Peaches said: "Mommy! Daddy! Crash! Eddie! Diego! Diego's pack! You're alive! Oh, thank goodness." She ran over and then hugged her mother's leg, doing the same to her father's, and then said: "It's such a relief none of you were killed…OH, DEAR."

She had obviously seen their wounds, and then Manny said: "Yeah, but we sure got some damages to think about left on us by Creed. Don't worry about him, though. He's gone." Soto an instant later said: "A special strategy of mine made it so we were able to see him tossed over a cliff and a stampede came along to finish the job his fall and hitting of the ground started."

Then Peaches gave a nod and a sigh of relief, and she told them: "Still, he sure did a job on you all. I can now tell why you wanted me and Sid to go back. Speaking of which, I've used special and long, wide leaves I found to bandage up Sid's belly. He'll be okay, but it'll take a while for him to recover from those wounds."

"I see." Ellie said. "Well, good job, and nicely handled." Manny told her. "You improvise well, I see." Zeke commented. Sid then said: "UUUUGGHHH…man, I feel like I've woken up from a thousand year sleep…what hit me…"

He looked at his treated, bandaged belly and then to the others, both Peaches and the injured possums, mammoths and sabers, and he then sighed and asked: "Creed ripped me open, didn't he?" "He sure did. You're lucky to have survived, Sid." put forth Manny. "This should teach you not to disregard important instructions and not enter a fight where you're in over your head." Diego put forth.

Sid could tell, even being as dumb as he was, that if Peaches hadn't brought him back to be treated along with her, Creed would have finished him off, so he sighed again and nodded. In the next instant, he said: "Thanks for saving me, Peaches. I owe you one." "No problem." spoke Peaches.

A second thereafter, Manny said: "Okay, now it's time for us adult mammoths, sabers and possums to get our own injuries treated, obviously by each other any which way we can, and for things to be gotten straight and made clear about how the new herd's going to be. This would have happened earlier, but Creed's attacking and nearly killing us postponed it a great deal."

So after they all found means to treat their wounds and bandage themselves up, which in some cases proved harder than in others, they all decided to stay where they were going to be at anyway before the whole ordeal with Creed had erupted.

During that time, the way things would work with the new herd were made understood and agreed to, and after all of the injuries heroes had recovered from their wounds, they were a brand new herd and had many adventures and all around awesome times to look forward to in the future, especially since it was soon found out how they had rid their world and all others of Sabretooth and they were commended openly and endlessly for it wherever they went. All was the way it needed to be, and this would continue to be so. That much was certain.

THE END

So, how was it for you? Was it as gripping and hardcore and badass and awesome as I meant it to be? Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
